


Я с тобой, брат

by KatharineParker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki wants to be good, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Redemption, why do I do this to myself?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatharineParker/pseuds/KatharineParker
Summary: Пусть в нас разная кровь,Ты мой брат, и я люблю тебя — вот единственная истина.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Я с тобой, брат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Got You, Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333346) by [MidnightRedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRedHead/pseuds/MidnightRedHead). 



> От автора: «Я посмотрела видео, созданное пользователем YouTube LisaWinchester, которое вы можете посмотреть здесь:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhKw0rRn6WI&sns=fb
> 
> И я, разумеется, ОБЯЗАНА была что-то написать, потому что... ну... Тор и Локи».

Корабль, что отбрасывал на «Властителя» столь огромную тень, был Тору незнаком, но от того не менее грозен. Прищурив здоровый глаз, Тор повернулся к брату — во взгляде Локи, которым тот продолжал сверлить корабль, сквозило выражение, которое громовержец видел крайне редко.

Локи был до смерти напуган.

Легкая дрожь пробежала по его телу, когда Тор потянулся к нему, и надвигавшаяся извне угроза была на миг забыта. 

— Локи, что, во имя Девяти... 

Младший отпрянул, ужас на его лице уступил место смятению, вине.

— Я навлек на нас это.

* * *

_— Я не думал, что все так обернется. — Локи сидел в изножии кровати, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки. Тор смотрел, как дым поднимается в небо прямо из балконных дверей. — Я навлек на нас это!_

_— Прекрати этот разговор, Локи. — Едва считавшиеся подростками по меркам асов, братья были помещены в покои старшего ради их безопасности, к величайшему огорчению Тора. Он предпочел бы участвовать в битве, защищая их царство, как его учили. — Ты всегда умудрялся учинять хаос без какого-либо умысла. Вот почему отец прозвал тебя принцем озорства. Я уверен, что сегодняшний день обеспечит тебе благочестивый титул. Ничего больше._

_— Почему ты никогда не сердишься на меня? — Трикстер поднял голову, нахмурив брови, со следами слез на щеках._

_— Я чрезвычайно сержусь на тебя. — Тор жестом велел младшему подвинуться и подождал, пока тот повинуется, прежде чем подняться и сесть плечо к плечу, колено к колену на постели. — Это не значит, что я меньше тебя люблю. — Локи кивнул и позволил Тору притянуть его к себе. — Перестань волноваться. Отец все исправит. — Еще один кивок, еще менее различимый, чем первый. Тор усилил хватку. — Я с тобой, брат._

* * *

— Локи, глупец! Беги!

Его череп пульсировал под хваткой огромных пальцев, впившихся в скальп, и пусть перед глазами все плыло, он бы везде узнал эту походку. Плащ Локи развевался позади него, когда он переступал через тела павших, продвигаясь дальше, несмотря на предупреждение Тора.

— Мой господин, — начал Локи, останавливаясь с ладонями, поднятыми в знак капитуляции (или чтобы показать, что он безоружен), когда Черный орден хлынул со всех сторон, окружив его. Танос поднял Тора чуть выше, его ноги едва касались земли. У Локи внутри все сжалось, но натренированная маска не дрогнула. — У меня есть то, что ты ищешь.

— Ты знал, что камень будет взывать ко мне, божок, — прошипел титан.

— Знал, — признался Локи. «Я думал, что у меня больше времени», — подумал он про себя. Трикстер планировал использовать камень бесконечности, чтобы отделиться от остатков своего народа ( _своего_ народа… как забавно), едва они приблизятся к Земле. Он хотел обеспечить их безопасность, прежде чем сбежать. Хотел обеспечить безопасность _Тора_. Однако, он в очередной раз недооценил Таноса... и обрек их всех на гибель. «Мне никогда не предначертано было быть хорошим, Тор. Прости меня».

— Локи, что... не делай этого… —Тор ничего не видел, кроме синевы. Голубое сияние заливало все, туманя взгляд и скрывая брата из виду. Он почувствовал, как падает, приветствуемый холодным металлом пола. — Локи…

А затем он оказался рядом, склонившись над ним, как сам Тор над ним когда-то в Свартальфхейме, прижав громовержца к себе. 

— Тор, у нас мало времени.

— Попрощайся, обманщик. Сочти это за милость, которой ты не заслуживаешь.

Тор почувствовал, как напрягся его брат, увидел блеск непролитых слез в его глазах.

—Локи, мы можем...

— Я намерен удостовериться, что ты переживешь это. Доберись до Земли и предупреди их, если понадобится. А после беги и не вздумай останавливаться.

— Локи, не надо...

— Время вышло!

Локи оторвали от него, и Тор рухнул на пол, вцепившись в наруч брата. Локи грустно улыбнулся и кивнул, когда слабая хватка Тора разжалась.

— Ты переживешь это. Я с тобой, брат.

* * *

_— Держись, слабоумный гигант. — Локи крякнул под тяжестью брата; старший едва держался на ногах, не говоря уже о том, чтобы переставлять ноги. — Ты хоть раз послушаешь меня, когда я скажу о чем-нибудь, что это плохая идея?_

_— Наверное... нет…_

_— Дразнить троллей — плохая идея, независимо от того, кто предупреждает об этом, Тор! — Младший принц остановился и опустил их обоих на землю. Ему нужно было время, чтобы отдышаться. Пусть Тор и принял на себя основной удар, Локи тоже не ушел невредимым. — Мне просто нужна... минутка._

_Он похлопал Тора по плечу и нахмурился, когда стало ясно, что старший потерял сознание._

_— Проклятье, Тор! — Локи вскочил и принялся расхаживать взад и вперед. Почему его? Почему из всех воинов Тор выбрал его для сопровождения в этом бессмысленном походе? От Воинственной троицы или даже от Сиф, пока недалеко продвинувшейся в своем обучении, было бы куда как больше пользы. Локи же был всего лишь магом с ограниченными навыками владения кинжалом._

_Он замер и тревожно оглянулся. Мать совсем недавно начала учить его заклинаниям перемещения в пространстве. Они были нелегки и требовали такого владения магией, которого он еще не достиг._

_Он встал на колени перед Тором и потянулся к его плечам, щупальца сверкающей зелени окружили их, плюясь и облизывая воздух разрозненными вспышками._

_— Ты переживешь это! Я с тобой, брат!_

* * *

Он почувствовал, как последние следы магии Локи исчезают, когда чьи-то руки начали утаскивать его прочь от холода космоса и обломков, которые были всем, что осталось от Асгарда.

— Кто он?

— Я есть Грут.

— Откуда, черт возьми, он взялся?

Он прислушивался к их голосам, но ему было все равно. Все, что он мог видеть, — это как его брата отрывают от него, как на его губах формируется заклинание, а на кончиках пальцев — зеленое мерцание магии. Потом — взрыв. Крики. Магия Локи, щитом укрывшая его от беды.

Но Локи больше не было.

Объяснение вышло кратким. Поспешным, но достаточным. Вторжение в Мидгард было совершено Локи не по собственной воле. Его контролировали, пытали. И теперь он добровольно отдал себя в руки этому зверю, чтобы у Тора был шанс выжить.

— Разбуди его.

Нежное прикосновение к его лбу усилило воспоминания и чувства, уже прокручивавшиеся в его подсознании. Он не помнил, как поднялся на ноги, но каким-то образом он уже стоял, глядя в заднюю часть незнакомого корабля и слыша за своей спиной смесь нервного шарканья и чужого дыхания. Почти без колебаний он повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на своих спасителей. Нет, это Локи был его спасителем.

— Вы кто еще такие?

* * *

_— Ты же понимаешь, что он сам заварил эту кашу?_

_— Он мой брат, Вольштагг, и я не оставлю его страдать. Независимо от того, как Отец распорядился. — Тор спешился и шлепнул коня по ляжке, отправляя пастись на близлежащие поля в их отсутствие. Он принялся проверять свое оружие и припасы, и Сиф последовала его примеру._

_— Фафнир — немалый враг, Тор, и неразумно было со стороны Локи пытаться перехитрить такое существо. — Она поравнялась с ним и подождала, пока Воинственная Троица сделает то же самое. — Возможно, нам следует на какое-то время оставить его с этой тварью, чтобы он точно не вздумал провернуть это еще раз._

_Тор наградил на нее ошарашенным взглядом._

_— Вы, несомненно, изволите шутить, леди Сиф, предполагая, будто я оставлю своего брата мучиться за его, да, его проступки — но ведь он не замышлял ничего дурного. Я не желаю более об этом слышать._

_—Да, мой принц, — поклонилась она, осознав, что переступила одну из немногих запретных черт._

_— Ну а теперь, раз уж мы готовы, не пойти ли нам и забрать моего брата?_

* * *

— Так, все знают, что им делать? — спросил мидгардец, называвший себя Звездным Лордом, проверяя, пристегнуты ли бластеры к поясу. Тор спокойно кивнул, но не отрывал глаз от видневшегося в отдалении корабля. По словам грызуна по имени Ракета, щиты корабля держали его вне поля зрения радаров до тех пор, пока они сохраняли определенную дистанцию.

—Локи на этом корабле, — тихо промолвил Тор. — Я чувствую это.

— Послушай, чувак, я тебе сочувствую, но он почти наверняка…

— Питер, — оборвала его Гамора, смерив товарища гневным взором, после чего приблизилась к Тору. — Он лишь имеет в виду... будь готов. — Тор коротко кивнул, прежде чем она продолжила: — Я не думаю, что Танос на своем корабле, но он не оставит его без охраны. Если твой брат там, он будет не один.

— Понятно. — Тор поднялся, хрустя шейными позвонками и снимая напряжение с плеч. — Не пойти ли нам и забрать моего брата?

* * *

_— Забери его в безопасное место, Тор! С Фафниром мы справимся! — Фандрал бросил принцу меч и вновь ринулся в битву. Сын гномьего короля превратился в дракона, охранявшего свое «сокровище», оказавшееся одним известным принцем-обманщиком. Как только Вольштагг отвлек зверя достаточно, чтобы тот перестал нависать над Локи, Тор бросился вперед, прижал брата к груди и пустился бежать так быстро, как только позволяли его ноги, пока не очутился снаружи пещеры._

_Воинственная троица вместе с Сиф остались выиграть Тору время, чтобы спасти Локи. Пока Тор бежал, младший ни разу не шевельнулся в его объятиях. По всей видимости, он отделался лишь легкими ранениями, но был холоден и бледен. Тревога отхлынула от сердца Тора._

_— Т... Тор? — Локи наконец глубоко вздохнул, но глаза не открыл._

_Тор улыбнулся и притянул его ближе._

_— Успокойся. Я с тобой, брат._

* * *

Тор без труда отыскал камеры. Он лишь шел на звук мучительных криков и на запах крови и болезни. Гамора не ошибалась, темницы тщательно охранялись, но ему, Гаморе и Квиллу нужно было только подождать, пока Ракета, Дракс и Грут предпримут отвлекающий маневр, который отзовет большую часть охранников.

_Самоуничтожение активировано. Корабль самоликвидируется через 4 минуты 56 секунд._

Вот и оно. Все трое вжались в стену и, дождавшись, пока солдаты читаури пронесутся мимо, ринулись в коридор, разыскивая не только Локи, но _любых_ выживших. Большинство пленников были мертвы или умирали, что не вселяло в Тора оптимизма. Надежда уже начала оставлять его, когда он наконец обнаружил своего брата в предпоследней камере.

Тот лежал на полу, завалившись на бок, спиной к двери. Все стены и даже стекло, через которое было видно камеру, были забрызганы кровью. Волосы Локи, влажные от пота и в запекшейся крови, липли к одежде и шее. Тору было трудно рассмотреть повреждения с того места, где он стоял, но ему не удалось увидеть ни малейших признаков дыхания.

— О, Локи, нет, — прошептал он, призывая молнию, чтобы спалить замок на двери. Когда защитный экран погас, Тор распахнул дверь и бросился внутрь. — Он здесь! — крикнул он Стражам, опускаясь на колени, чтобы перевернуть брата на спину. — Локи. Локи, ответь мне. — Его лицо было бледным и покрыто порезами и синяками на разных стадиях заживления. Раны, нанесенные каким-то лезвием, были разбросаны по всему его корпусу, некоторые могли быть нанесены только за последние несколько часов. Очевидно, его морили голодом и обжигали. И он вынес это, чтобы Тор мог _жить_.

— Пора идти, Искорка, — сообщил Питер с порога.

Тор бережно поднял Локи и прижал его к груди. Когда они были моложе, это было легче, но даже сейчас его высокий, долговязый младший брат был легкой ношей.

— Он... жив? — спросила Гамора, когда Тор повернулся боком, чтобы выйти из камеры.

— Жив, — тихо ответил он, крепче сжимая Локи. — Едва-едва, но он живой. Нам надо поторопиться.

Питер кивнул и, повернувшись, кинулся назад по коридору, за ним последовал Тор, а Гамора замыкала шествие. 

— Мантис, мы возвращаемся! Дракс, Ракета, товар у нас! Все вон!

_Корабль самоликвидируется через 2 минуты 58 секунд._

Выход был прямо перед ними. Времени было предостаточно, чтобы успеть покинуть корабль Таноса и уйти на безопасное расстояние до взрыва.

— Тор?

Он почти не услышал его из-за шума вокруг, но шевеление в его руках подтверждало, что ему не показалось. 

— Тише, Локи. Все будет хорошо! 

Он ворвался на корабль Стражей, остановившись лишь на пару секунд наскоро подсчитать присутствующих, после чего двинулся вперед, намереваясь отнести Локи куда-нибудь, где тот сможет отдохнуть.

— Почему... почему ты здесь, б-болван?

— Ты еще больший глупец, чем я думал, если решил, что я оставлю тебя в руках этого монстра.

— Ты... ты должен был...

Тор закатил глаза, входя в спальный отсек корабля и осторожно укладывая младшего брата на свою собственную койку. Каким бы нежным это перемещение ни было, оно причинило Локи боль: он выгнулся, сдерживая крик. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошелестел Тор, когда корабль тряхнуло от далекого взрыва, — титан больше никогда тебя не тронет. Успокойся. Я с тобой, брат.


End file.
